Happy Anniversary
by Kazuki Tsukishiro
Summary: A special fic for SasuNaru Day 2010. Kalau ini NaruSasu, FLAME me! Agar bisa saya hapus


**Happy Anniversary**

.

Rate : T

Pair : SasuNaru (Hope so)

Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Shou-Ai.

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

Summary :

_Banyak yang bilang, seorang pria sering melupakan hari berharga dalam kehidupan percintaannya. Dan seseorang bertanya padaku, apakah aku percaya itu?_

.

* * *

**10 Juli 2010.**

**.**

Aku bangun agak pagi hari ini. Mungkin ada sebagian dari kalian yang bertanya 'kenapa'? Karena hari ini spesial. Ya. Hari ini adalah hari jadi antara aku dan kekasihku. Tanpa terasa kami telah menjalani kehidupan yang disebut percintaan selama setahun belakangan. Banyak yang terjadi saat kami menyatukan cinta kami. Banyak yang tidak mendukung, terutama dari fans-nya yang cukup banyak. Belum lagi pandangan masyarakat terhadap pola percintaan kami. Banyak yang menolak, tapi juga banyak yang tak menentang. Jalur percintaan kami cukup aneh, dan tidak biasa. Ya, perlu kuinformasikan, kekasihku adalah seorang pria, dan aku juga seorang pria.

* * *

**Happy Anniversary**

**© Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

**Special Fic for SasuNaru Day 2010**

* * *

"Huah. Kau sedang apa, Dobe?" sapanya saat keluar dari pintu.

"Masak. Kau sudah mau sarapan, Teme?" tanyaku dengan senyum ceria.

"Tidak."

"Nyenyak tidurmu, Teme?" tanyaku, masih berusaha ramah.

"Tadinya. Tapi setelah mencium aroma dari sini, membuatku tak nyaman."

Aku terdiam memandangnya yang sedang menenggak segelas besar jus tomat yang kusiapkan spesial untuknya. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia melahap hidangan yang kusiapkan—khusus—untuknya. Sementara aku masih setia dengan cup ramenku.

.

"Hn. Dobe."

Ini dia. Apakah ia akan mengatakannya?

"Ya. Kenapa, Teme?"

"Masakanmu kurang enak. Lain kali kita order saja. Aku mandi dulu," sahutnya datar.

Aku terhenyak.

Apa maksud ucapannya tadi? Apakah dia lupa dengan hari ini? Ataukah aku yang terlalu berharap dia akan mengatakannya? Andai aku tak mencintainya, mungkin aku tak akan sesakit ini.

.

.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putera kedua dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh. Banyak _fangirl_ yang mengejar sosok pria dengan rambut model pantat ayam ini, namun siapa sangka? Jika tepat setahun yang lalu, di depan para _fangirls_-nya, Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku—yang sebenarnya sudah lama menyukai Sasuke—hanya bisa menerima pernyataan cintanya.

Dan hari ini, aku hanya minta satu hadiah darinya. Aku hanya ingin dia ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari peringatan hubungan kami berdua. Aku hanya ingin dia mengucapkan 'Happy Anniversary' atau sejenisnya. Terlalu mulukkah? Hingga yang kudapat hanya sebuah sindiran dari bibir putihnya?

.

.

"Kau melamun, Dobe?" tanyanya dengan tubuh masih setengah basah, dan handuk yang melorot hingga ke pinggul.

Segera saja kualihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain. "Tidak kok."

"Oh kirain."

"Kirain apa, Teme?"

"Kirain kau mau mengundang lalat masuk ke dalam mulutmu, Usoratonkachi."

Oke.

Aku sudah sangat sabar menerima sindirannya.

Aku sudah sangat sabar menunggu ucapannya.

Tapi aku tak bisa sabar saat ia memanggilku seperti itu.

"Cih. Terserah kau, pantat ayam."

Sasuke memandangku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku benci tatapannya yang menusukku ini.

.

"He, Dobe."

"Apa?"

"Kau mau apa?"

He? Apa ini artinya dia ingat bahwa hari ini spesial?

"Jangan memandangku dengan wajah seperti itu. Menggelikan." Ia membuang tatapannya.

Aku mengatupkan senyum yang sempat kutampilkan di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu?"

"Wajahmu suram. Mungkin kau mau sesuatu." Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap langit musim panas yang cerah.

Ya. Tentu saja suram, jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini.

"He, apa ini artinya kau akan mentraktirku, Teme?"

"Hn."

Apakah ini kejutan? Dasar, Sasuke. Sikapnya sangat tidak romantis. Merayakan hari jadi saja harus seperti ini.

.

"Sudah siap, Teme." Aku mendatanginya dengan senyum lima jari yang tersungging di bibirku.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Hm? Tak apa. Sekali-sekali kan kau harus sabar. Jadi kita mau kemana sekarang?"

"Terserah."

.

* * *

.

Kami berjalan mengitari taman hiburan. Ia berusaha menyenangkanku. Namun, aku masih kehilangan sesuatu. Ekspresi Sasuke yang merasakan kesenangan. Feel. Sebenarnya, apa tujuan berjalan-jalan ini? Apakah ia ingin menyakitiku dengan cara seperti ini.

Sejujurnya, kakiku mulai lelah berjalan, dan sepertinya perjalanan ini tak ada artinya. Karena Sasuke masih tak mengerti tentang hari ini. Akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk duduk di Garden Café, sebuah café yang terletak di taman yang luas dan letaknya tepat di tengah-tengah taman hiburan. Di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak stand makanan, kesannya seperti di foodcourt, namun suasananya lebih asri.

"Teme, aku lapar."

Dan aku sangat lelah. Karena kami telah berputar-putar tanpa tujuan selama 4 jam disini.

"Hn."

"Ck. Apa kau cuma bisa berkata 'Hn' saja, Teme? Sejujurnya, kau hampir tak menanggapiku dengan serius." Aku setengah merutuk.

"Kau ingin aku yang memesan makanan?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Aku mengangguk.

"Pesan saja sendiri. Kau punya tangan, punya kaki, dan mulut kan? Pesan saja ramen-mu."

Aku tertohok. Inikah jawabanmu, Sasuke?

.

Kami memesan makanan kami masing-masing. Kuakui, ini bukan kencan. Tak tahukah ia aku sakit jika ia terus begini? Oh Kami-sama, Kenapa Kau menciptakan orang tak peka seperti dia untuk diriku? Dan ditemani oleh kesunyian, aku mulai menyantap ramenku yang agak dingin. Sementara ia asik dengan salad tomatnya.

.

"Lho, Naruto. Ada Sasuke juga. Lagi apa?" sapa Kiba yang kebetulan lewat di samping meja kami.

"Ken—eh, jalan-jalan. Kiba sendiri?" tanyaku berusaha ramah dan menutupi rasa kesalku pada Sasuke.

"Oh, sama saja. Kalian lagi kencan?" Kiba mulai usil.

Aku tersedak. "Um—"

"Bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini," potong Sasuke ketus, disertai death glare-nya.

"Sepertinya, dia sedang kesal. Seperti wanita datang bulan saja," bisik Kiba yang segera membuatku tertawa pelan.

"Hn?" Sasuke memandang kami berdua.

Akhirnya Kiba pamit dan segera menggamit Shika untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Ck. Padahal tahun lalu, dia yang paling fenomenal di sini. Sombong sekali," desis Kiba.

Kau dengar itu Sasuke?

"Dasar. Selalu mau tahu urusan orang," rutuk Sasuke.

"Nee~ Kau ingat itu, Teme?" tanyaku.

"Apa?" Ia malah menatapku dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Tahun lalu, 10 juli 2009, di taman ini?" sahutku mencoba membuatnya ingat betapa berharganya hari ini.

"Hm…" Ia coba mengingat-ingat. Sementara aku menunggu satu kalimat darinya. "Tak penting."

KLAK

Sumpit bamboo yang kupegang terlepas dari genggamanku. Kenapa ia bisa bicara begitu?

"T-tak pen..ting?"

Gawat. Suaraku bergetar.

"Ya. Menjauhkan diri dari para cewek yang berisik, apa pentingnya?"

Bukan. Bukan itu, Sasuke. Hhh, sepertinya sia-sia saja.

"Kau mau kemana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat melihatku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan segera pergi ke stand ramen untuk membayar.

"Aku mau pulang saja," sahutku pelan.

"Hn." Ia segera membayar saladnya dan menemaniku pulang tanpa berkata apa-apa.

.

* * *

.

Aku merebahkan kepalaku di atas sandaran sofa, mencoba melepaskan stress dan beban di pikiranku. Percuma, Sasuke tak akan ingat. Ia tak pernah akan mau mengingat hari ini. Ia tak akan pernah mau mengingat kejadian di taman setahun yang lalu, saat ia menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku coba memejamkan mataku dan mengusir sesak itu pergi. Sampai kusadari sebuah tangan merengkuh kepalaku lembut.

"Dobe..."

Aku membuka mata. Sasuke? Kini mataku beradu dengan mata Onyx-nya.

"Te-teme?"

"Bisakah kita melakukannya sekarang? Aku punya sebuah kejutan untukmu." Sasuke berkata pelan, penuh nafsu dan disertai senyum mesumnya.

Kurang ajar! Memangnya dia pikir aku cowok apaan? Apa dia akan membutuhkanku jika ada maunya?

"Tidak mau!" Aku menepis lengannya dan pergi ke kamar.

"Heh?" Sasuke hanya berseru dan mengejarku. Namun sebelum ia berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarku, pintu sudah tertutup untuknya.

Ya. Kami memang tinggal serumah, namun kami pisah kamar. Kami hanya akan tidur di satu kamar jika kami ingin melakukan hubungan yang sudah terlampau jauh itu. Aku sedikit menyesal karena telah melakukan hubungan badan dengannya, jika tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku tak mendengar Sasuke berusaha memintaku keluar atau apalah itu. Yang kudengar hanya suara langkah menapaki tangga. Mungkin dia lebih memilih istirahat di kamarnya daripada memintaku keluar.

Kalian lihat sendiri kan? Dia bahkan tak mau berusaha. Tuhan, aku hanya ingin ia mengingatnya.

.

* * *

.

"To… Naruto…" bisik sebuah suara.

Eh? Sasuke-kah itu? Aku menoleh ke jam dinding rubahku. Masih sore. Bukan hantu kan?

"Ya?" jawabku.

Hening.

Aku tersentak. Apa itu tadi? Kini yang terdengar hanya detak jantungku dan suara jarum detik jam dindingku.

"Gomen nasai." Kali ini aku mendengar lagi suara orang berbisik. Kusandarkan kepalaku di belakang pintu yang tertutup. "Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Ini suara Sasuke.

Dia mengucapkannya. Meskipun tak lantang dan bernada datar seperti biasa, namun ia mengucapkannya. Demi Kami-sama, aku tidak salah dengar. Akhirnya aku membuka pintu, dan berharap dia akan berdiri dengan tatapannya yang kusuka.

Tapi aku salah.

Tak ada sosok Sasuke disana.

Yang ada didepanku hanya sebuah boneka rubah berwarna oranye dan sebuah kartu ucapan.

_._

'_Happy anniversary, Naruto. I Love You. Sasuke.'_

.

Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Dasar Sasu-teme jelek. Selalu saja dengan cara yang tak biasa dan rumit. Hh, tapi itulah Sasuke. Pria yang berharga untukku. Sebagai sahabat, rivalku, sekaligus kekasihku.

.

* * *

.

Aku mencari ke seluruh penjuru lantai dua. Namun tak kutemukan sosok Sasuke disana. Apa jangan-jangan dia pergi ke luar? Akhirnya aku segera berlari ke ruang tamu. Dan saat aku akan membuka pintu, kulihat sebuah sosok pantat ayam yang kukenal sedang berbaring di sofa.

Aku tertawa pelan.

Dasar Teme. Bisa-bisanya tidur disini. Mana bajunya setengah terangkat gitu. Entah kenapa, pipiku memanas melihat perut putihnya yang tak sengaja terlihat. Aku menggeleng sejenak dan segera merapikan bajunya.

"Ck. Tak kusangka kau yang akan mulai duluan, Dobe." Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku yang masih berusaha merapikan bajunya.

Aku menatapnya dan melihat matanya setengah terbuka.

"Eh, enak saja. Memangnya kau kira aku mesum?"

"Hn."

"Kuso! Aku tak sepertimu, Teme!"

"Hn?" Ia malah menarikku ke sofa dan menindihku.

"Eh, kau mau apa? Aku kan belum bilang boleh. Te-teme~~!" seruku rusuh saat ia mencoba menghisap-hisap leherku.

"Jadi kau tak mau?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tidak mau. Kau membuatku sakit hati hari ini. Ini hukumanmu." Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Hm..." Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Tapi kau harus kuhukum berlipat ganda karena telah membiarkanku menunggu dan tidak mengizinkanku masuk ke dalam kamarmu."

Aku terlonjak saat ia meraba tubuhku.

"TE-TEME!"

Sial. Aku takkan pernah menang darimu dalam urusan ini, Sasuke.

.

* * *

_Banyak yang bilang, seorang pria sering melupakan hari berharga dalam kehidupan percintaannya. Dan seseorang bertanya padaku, apakah aku percaya itu?_

* * *

"Itai, pelan-pelan Teme!" seruku menjambak-jambak rambut pantat ayamnya.

.

* * *

_Tidak. _

_Aku tidak percaya._

_Semua pria pasti ingat, namun cara ia mengungkapkannya sedikit berbeda dari harapan pasangannya._

* * *

.

"Eh, Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Happy Anniversary, ya. Aishiteru."

.

* * *

**_..Owari.._**

* * *

**A/N :**

**.**

Hah! Selesai juga FF yang dibuat instant selama 30 menit ini.

**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY ALL…**

.

Anyway, mind to review? Or Flame?

+grin+


End file.
